Problem: $g(t) = -4t-2+f(t)$ $f(x) = -3x+4$ $ f(g(9)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(9)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(9) = (-4)(9)-2+f(9)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(9)$ $f(9) = (-3)(9)+4$ $f(9) = -23$ That means $g(9) = (-4)(9)-2-23$ $g(9) = -61$ Now we know that $g(9) = -61$ . Let's solve for $f(g(9))$ , which is $f(-61)$ $f(-61) = (-3)(-61)+4$ $f(-61) = 187$